The New Hero
by JusticefromJustin
Summary: Percy and the group receive a quest to save the world once again. They will go through many hardships, challenges, and face things they haven't seen before. How will this story end? Will the world be destroyed or will it be saved? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

** Percy's POV **

Chapter 1

The New Quest

I woke up to the sound of Annabeth yelling at me to wake up.

"Percy wake up, come on wake up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth irritatedly said.

"Percy Jackson, wake up this instant! Do you hear me? If you don't wake up than no kisses for you! Percy, wake up this instant!"

"Percy? Are you okay? Please wake up." Annabeth was now really concerned.

"Percy, your having those dreams aren't you? Please wake up."

"Percy Jackson you must find him before it's too late." Hera told him.

"Who must I find?!" I asked. "Your brother, Percy." Hera informed."Are you talking about Tyson?" I questioned.

"No, Percy. I'm talking about another one of your brothers. You must find him he's in great danger and he is very powerful." Hera told him.

"If my brother is really that powerful then why can't he protect himself!?" I annoyingly asked.

"Percy, he's your brother and he doesn't know how to use his full powers yet. Percy you must save him he's needed for the next big battle." Hera explained.

"Fine, but I'm saving him because he's my brother, not for you!" I angrily yelled.

"It doesn't matter why you do it as long as you save him. Now then wake up, Percy, the daughter of Athena is calling for you, so wake up Percy Jackson and start your quest. Wait! One more thing I forgot to mention you will find him in Austin, Texas. Now good bye, Percy." Hera then left and everything turned white.

I opened my eyes to find Annabeth, sitting on the side of my bed, looking concerned with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Wise Girl." I said surprising her.

"Percy! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Annabeth said happily because he's okay.

"Haha, yeah I am." I sarcastically joked. "Hey Annabeth, you know that dream I was having?" I asked her.

"Yeah? What about it?" Annabeth now concerned again.

"Well you see... Hera gave us another stupid quest." I told her.

"I am really starting to hate her even more now." Annabeth said angrily.

"Well this time she told me to go save my brother." I explained.

"Tyson? She asked.

"No, she said another one of my brothers." I explained to her.

"So she's telling you to save this brother of yours because he could be the key to saving the world?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Yeah, Exactly!" I answered.

"Alright in that case we need to tell Chiron." Annabeth said about to leave.

"Okay, wait for me." I smiled.

And with that we both left for the Big House to tell Chiron. We greeted our fellow campers and ran into other obstacles on the way. When we finally made to the Big House, we were pretty tired from all the games we played with everyone. Annabeth and I went inside and saw Chiron sitting on the couch. I told him about my dream and about Hera's quest that will "save the world."

"Hmm, okay I see." Chiron said understandingly. "Very well Percy and Annabeth, I give you permission to go on this quest, and take your friends with you, you'll need them." Don't forget to go to the Oracle and ask her for your prophecy."

"Don't worry we won't, thanks Chiron." Annabeth and I said simultaneously.

"It's fine, it's a quest that you have to go on, so hurry, and save him before it's too late."

"Okay, bye Chiron." We said our salutations and left to get ready. We left the Big House and Annabeth and I went to our cabin to pack stuff up. When I got done, it was already evening.

"Percy, are you ready?" Annabeth asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I answered.

"Okay then, let's go find Rachel and get our prophecy." Annabeth said.

"Yeah let's go." I agreed. And with that we left to find Rachel. It took us a few minutes to find Rachel because she comes to the camp from her home. It's a good thing that it's summer or else we wouldn't be able to get our prophecy.

"Hey Rachel." I said greeting her.

"Hi, Percy. Did you need something?" she asked.

"Yeah, we need our prophecy for our quest." I told her about our quest and how it's a quest to find my brother.

"Okay I understand, just let me get ready." She said.

She was getting ready when all of a sudden she started to say our prophecy.

**Many half-bloods must answer this call**

**To evil or good, the world shall fall**

**Old and new must come together**

**Or Chaos and darkness shall end the world**

**One special half-blood must save them all**

**Or the world shall fall**

**Death is certain and one shall perish**

**Death will consume the son of Poseidon**

**Cooperate or the world will fall**

"Th-this prophecy it's so long it's the longest prophecy we've ever gotten." I said shocked.

"You're right Percy, that means if we fail the world will truly be destroyed." Annabeth said.

"That means... we can't fail then." I answered.

"Exactly." Annabeth agreed.

"This will be our toughest quest yet, are you ready for it, Annabeth." I asked her.

"As ready as I can be." She answered.

And with that we left to find Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Nico, and Frank. Annabeth and I thought that if this was such a big quest we would need them. We all worked great with each other when the prophecy of seven was given.

A few minutes after we got our prophecy Piper and Leo came to camp. We walked over to greet them and told them about our quest.

"Hey, you two." Annabeth and I said greeting them.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Piper and Leo asked.

"Oh, we are doing great. But that's not really why we came to talk to you today." I told them with a less happy smile.

"Oh...then what do you want to talk about then?" Piper asked looking worried.

"Tell her, Annabeth." I said to Annabeth.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain, we just got a quest to find and save Percy's brother." Annabeth sadly said.

"Oh...so you want me and Leo to help you?" Piper asked looking concerned.

"Yeah you want our help?" Leo asked.

"I don't think it's a matter of us wanting your help, it's more of a must have your help." I told them.

Annabeth and I told them about how Hera gave me the quest, told them the prophecy we received, and told them that we would need their help as well as Jason and his groups help.

"Oh I see...okay just let us pack our stuff and let's go get Jason and the others." Piper said.

"Okay, we will wait here until you're ready, please hurry because we don't know how much time we will have left." Annabeth said.

"Okay, we will be back then." Piper and Leo then ran off to their cabins to get ready.

Time seemed to be passing by very fast because when they got back it was already midnight. I swear they got their stuff and came back here in a few minutes. It's like Kronos is changing time or something. That probably isn't the case because I defeated Kronos. Anyway Leo and Piper were finished preparing so Annabeth and I decided that we should go.

"Leo, is the Argo II ready to fly?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep it's already to go." Leo answered happily.

"Okay then let's go." I said to everyone.

And with that we went to where the Argo II was. Leo led the way to it and we found in the usual spot. Near the secret Hephaestus workplace. We climbed aboard it and discussed what we were going to do.

"Leo we need to head to Camp Jupiter so that we can tell Jason, Hazel, and Frank about this." I said.

"Okay, I'll take care of it, get some rest you three." Leo said.

"What about you?" Piper asked.

"I'll go to bed when I tell Festus where we need to go." Leo explain.

"Okay, make sure you get some rest too." Piper said.

"I know." Leo said.

With that Piper, Annabeth, and I went to our rooms for some rest. I got to my room and layed on the bed thinking about the prophecy. I wondered what it meant, thinking about it I dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 2

The Quest Starts

I woke up inside my dream, or should I call it a nightmare, in a cave but I saw what looked like a ghostly human and many creatures that I don't know. I also saw what looked to be a boy inside of like a water bubble. He had long black hair with bangs that could cover his deep sea blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing a blue shirt under his jacket, windbreakers, what looked to say feiyue shoes, and he was Asian. There was one thing he was wearing that seemed to be glowing with odd energy, it looked like a Chinese coin bracelet. I stared at the bracelet for a while and I saw something that looked like a dragon.

"We have finally caught him." The ghost said laughing maniacally. "I have captured him." The ghost now had a big smirk on his face. He touched the blue bubble and the boy started to struggle. "Well it seems he still won't obey me, I guess I have to keep giving him nightmares until he does."

A woman came up from behind the ghost. "He will come to obey us whether he wants to or not." The woman now coming more into view. She had long black hair that passed her shoulders, she wore a black dress, and I'm not sure if I really saw this...she had black angel-like wings.

"I know but first things first we have to bring back Apophis, whatever you want to call him, we have to bring him back before we can fulfill our plan." The ghost now seemed to be casting a spell on the boy and a trident seemed to glow over him. I realized then, that he was my brother.

"So it would appear he's the son of Poseidon, this may bring us trouble Setne, I hope you know what you're doing." The woman said.

"Trust me Eris, I know what I'm doing, after all I am the greatest magician that ever lived." Setne waved his hand over the trident and it vanished. Then he turned around with Eris and disappeared in the shadows. The scenery changed and this time I was in a different place.

I was now in front of a blue house, I looked around and saw a young girl. She had nice, smooth, and flowing light brown hair. She seemed to have sky blue eyes and she was Asian too like the boy I saw earlier. Like the boy from earlier, she was wearing a blue bow, that tied her hair in an anime-like fashion, that seemed to glow with electricity.

"Justin, where are you?" She asked herself crying. Then as if she knew I was there she looked up and said. "Could you help me find him please?" Looking in my direction with a pleading look. All of a sudden the scene vanished and everything turned black.

I woke up and had a sense of deja vu because like last time I was like this she was there next to me. "Morning, Wise Girl." I said smiling.

"Morning to you too, you had those dreams again didn't you?" Annabeth asked looking concerned.

"Yeah but it wasn't like the last one, I think this told me where my brother is." I explained to Annabeth about the rest of my dream and about the girl.

"I see... Well we'll worry about that later, let's go eat." Annabeth said.

"Okay, lets go I'm starving." I said to her and with that we left my room and walked toward the dining room. When we finally got there everyone was staring at me.

"Look who finally showed up!" Leo said loudly. "We've been waiting here for an hour."

"No we haven't, we've only been waiting here for like five minutes." Piper argued.

"Oh..." Leo now looked less angry.

"Sorry to make you guys wait, but you guys could've eaten without me." I apologized to them.

"Nah it's fine, there's a reason we waited for you to be here." Piper said looking at me.

"Well, can we eat before we starve to death?" Annabeth asked holding her stomach.

"Okay, lets eat." Leo said ready to eat.

"Yes, lets, I'm starving." I said. So we started to eat, and I told them about my dream about my brother and the girl. They seemed interested in my dream because they kept asking questions that I didn't know the answer to. We stopped talking about my dream and finished our food. Then Festus made a loud screech.

"Looks like we've arrived." Leo said with excitement. As he stood up from his seat and left the dining room.

"Well, lets follow him." I said to the two girls.

"Yes, lets." Piper said with an excited look. With that we followed after Leo to the deck of the boat. Leo anchored the Argo II and tossed a rope ladder down one side of the boat. We all climbed down one by one, I was the last one to reach the ground. Everyone at camp Jupiter seemed to have gathered around us. I saw Piper, who seemed to be excitedly talking to Jason, they seemed flustered around each other.

"Hey man, its been awhile." I greeted Jason, giving him a handshake.

"Yeah it has, so anyways, why have you come here?" Jason asked, inspecting me.

"We are here because of a quest." Piper answered with a smile. "We are here to talk you, Hazel, and Frank to tell you guys to come with us."

"Oh I see, hey Reyna can you find them for me?" Jason asked Reyna with a smile.

"Sure thing, Jason." Reyna answered with a smile, then she winked at him and left to find Frank and Hazel.

"So, about your quest." Jason asked looking confused.

"Yeah Hera or Juno whatever you want to call her, gave me a quest again." I answered him. I explained to him, the rest of the quest, the prophecy, and about my latest dream. He listened very intently to what I was saying. After I finished, he seemed to be trying to imagine what would happen on the quest. Then Reyna came back with Hazel and Frank.

"Hey guys, did you need something?" Hazel asked. Frank seemed to nod in agreement to the question.

"Yeah, we've just received a quest." I explained to them the rest of the story and about the prophecy.

"Oh...so there's more that we have to do." Hazel said sadly. She looked at the ground and was probably remembering the last quest she was on. Which, I think was the quest of seven unless she got a new quest, during the times we didn't see them.

"Yeah, we came here because we need your help for this quest." I must have gave them a pretty sad look because their face expression changed.

"It's okay Percy, we'll help you." Hazel said with insurance.

"Thanks everyone...but we need to leave right now." I said with a sad look.

"Oh...okay then, lets go you two." Hazel said to Jason and Frank.

"I agree, lets go." Jason and Frank seemed to say simultaneously.

"Thank you, everyone." I said with a smile.

"We're friends right? Friends help each other out." Hazel said looking at me with joyful eyes.

"Yeah, you're right, let's do this together once again." I said more hopeful than before.

"Well everyone, let's go." Annabeth said while gesturing us to go on the Argo II.

Jason, Frank, and Hazel seemed to nod in agreement, they said their salutations to everyone at camp Jupiter, when they were done time seemed to have moved fast again but maybe it's because I was spacing out. Anyway, after they were done, it was already evening. We all climbed the rope ladder and once we all got up, we decided to get ready for dinner. Everyone but Leo and I, went to get ready. I told Leo where we needed to go next.

"So where to next, Percy?" Leo asked fidgeting with the GPS system the Argo II has.

"Austin, Texas." I said knowing that it was where we needed to go.

"Alright, give me a sec to put it in." Leo looked down at the system and typed in the coordinates.

"Right, all done it will take us two days to get there from here." Leo said pointing on the GPS map.

"Two days huh...okay well everyone's waiting for us, lets go." I said starting to walk to the dining room.

"Wait for me!" Leo yelled trying to catch up with me.

So I waited a minute for Leo, to finish setting the destination and then we walked to the dining room. We walked in to see everyone looking pretty irritated with us.

"Um...hey guys, we're here." Leo said nervously. They stared at us irritatedly.

"What took you guys so long?" Jason said irritated.

"We had to set our next destination." Leo explained to him.

"Everyone turn those frowns upside down, they're here now so lets eat." Piper seemed to say with her charmspeak.

"Yeah, your right." Jason said turning toward Piper with a smile.

"So, where are we headed next Percy?" Piper asked while holding Jason's hand.

"We are headed to Texas." Percy answered while taking a seat next to Annabeth.

"What city in Texas, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

I stood up and announced where we were going. "We are headed to Austin, Texas." I said loud and clear.

"So we're headed to Austin, well lets worry about that later, now lets eat." Jason said looking excited to eat.

"Yes, lets." I said nodding in agreement. With that we started to eat. We talked about how everyone has been, since we haven't seen each other in a while. We were just mostly teasing each other about our romantic life.

After we finished eating, we decided it was time for some sleep. Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, and Leo went to their rooms, while I sat in the dining room with Annabeth.

"It'll be okay Percy, we'll save him, don't worry." Annabeth said holding my trying to comfort me.

"I know, but if I fail then everything is over." I said.

"Don't you mean if we fail? Percy, we're all in this together, so don't put too much pressure on yourself. You have me and everyone else here to help you." Annabeth said, looking at me with her reassuring eyes.

"Your right, Annabeth, thanks, we should head to our rooms now." I said with a smile knowing that I have friends, who are here to help.

"Yeah...I guess we should, goodnight then Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said nodding her head in agreement.

"Good night, Wise girl." I said with a smile. With that Annabeth left and headed towards her room. I left the dining room and started to walk to my room.

"The end is near, Percy Jackson, I have been awakened." I turned around and saw a snake-like shadow on the wall with red eyes. "What will you do?" The shadow asked in a wispy voice.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling afraid of the thing I was talking too.

"You will know soon, Percy Jackson." The shadow said as it wavered and disappeared. I was about to say something but it left before I could. I must've stood there for a while because Annabeth was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Percy? Are you in there?" Annabeth asked irritatedly waving her hand in front of my face. I heard her and shook my head.

"Huh? Oh, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? What are you doing here standing in the middle of the hallway?" Annabeth asked looking worried.

"I was just..." She must have seen the fear in my eyes because she changed her expression to a considerate one.

"I don't know, what happened but you can tell us tomorrow." She said considerately.

"Thanks." I said appreciating her.

"You should rest Percy." Annabeth said caringly. She walked me to my room and kissed me good night and left. I laid in bed thinking about what just happened. After a few minutes, I decided that it would be best to forget about it and go to sleep for now. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

Chapter 3

**The God of Chaos**

It was morning when I woke up, I stared at the ceiling for a while until I remembered what happened last night. I got up out of bed, got dressed, and headed towards Percy's room. On my way there, I ran into Piper.

"Morning, Annabeth." She greeted me and walk towards me.

"Morning, Piper, where are you going?" I asked her.

"To Jason's room." Piper answered giggling. "Where are you going?" She asked still giggling.

"I'm going to wake up, Percy." I answered blushing.

"Oh okay, see ya." She said, winked at me and left to Jason's room.

After that little conversation, I headed towards Percy's room again. I made it to Percy's door and knocked. "Percy, are you home?" I heard him start to get up and walk towards the door.

"Yeah, hang on a sec." Percy said.

I thought he was getting dressed, so I sat down in the hallway and waited for him. He sure took his time with it too because I was starting to get impatient. Just when I was about to knock on his door again he came out.

"Percy, it's not nice to make a girl wait." I said angrily.

"Yeah...sorry about that." He said giving me a smile. I remembered what happened yesterday and now I was starting to worry about. The great son of Poseidon, now seemed scared, he didn't seem to be his usual self.

"Percy, what happened?" I asked him worriedly. When I asked he wanted to drop the question.

"I'll tell you and everyone else after we eat, so lets go." He said a little more like his usual self.

"Okay, lets go." I said agreeingly. I took his hand and walked with him to the dining room. We were the last to arrive but nobody seemed to mind.

"Look who's finally here." Jason seemed to say irritatedly.

"You sure took your time." Piper said giggling.

"Percy took a long time to get ready!" I yelled in protest flustered. "Nothing inappropriate happened."

"Okay anyways lets eat." Piper said. We sat down in our seats and started to eat. I was still feeling flustered from what Piper said so I didn't hear that Percy was explaining his dream to everyone. The only part that I heard was when he was talking about what happened yesterday.

He said that he had talked to something yesterday. He described it as a scary experience, he described the thing as like a ghost. Then he told us the dream he had about the thing. He told us that thing had a name. The name he said was "Apophis."

"That name seems familiar." I said.

"Really? I don't know any immortals with that name in our Roman mythology." Jason said.

"There also isn't a name like that in Greek mythology either." Percy said.

"That's it! I remember where I've heard that name from." I said.

"Really? Tell us." Leo asked.

"I don't think it smart to get too involved in it but it is the name of a god not from our knowledge." I explained. "That name is from Egyptian mythology."

"Egyptian? That sounds familiar to me." Percy said probably remembering something that happened in his past.

"What?! Where?" I asked him.

"I-I can't remember." Percy said digging around in his mind for the event.

"Well, it doesn't matter that name comes from one of their gods. I explained. "It is the name of the god of chaos." As I said that, everything started to get dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

Chapter 4

**The Bow of Athena**

It started to get dark inside the Argo II but this darkness was different from normal darkness, this darkness was red. It looked like crimson blood was filling the room. I was starting to panic but kept calm to keep the others intact.

"Everyone get out of this room and head to the deck." I said telling them to move. "Hurry!" I yelled hurriedly gesturing them to move it. We all got out in a few seconds and made it to the deck.

"What is that thing?" Leo asked filled with fear. I wasn't sure what he was talking about until I looked up in the sky. The sky I was looking at was totally different from the regular sky blue sky. The sky I was looking at had black clouds, crimson red lightning, crimson red rain, and the sky itself, was crimson.

"Why is the sky like this?" Hazel asked clinging to Frank.

"I agree with her, why is the sky not its usual blue?" Frank asked holding Hazel's hand tightly.

"This isn't anything that I can do, even my great father Zeus can't do this, so how is this happening?" Jason asked pulling Piper closer to him.

"If it isn't your dad...than who is it?" Piper asked tightly holding Jason's hand.

"This looks exactly like what happened in my dream." Percy seemed to answer quite calmly.

"What really? Then that means..." I said walking towards Percy.

"Yeah, it's him the god of chaos." Percy said bravely.

"You mean A-Apo." Leo said.

"No! Leo don't say his name, remember what happens if you do? Names can be powerful, you can't just say it naturally." I said interrupting him.

"Oh right sorry." Leo apologized as a big shadow was starting to cover us in it's darkness.

"What's going on?" Hazel asked shivering from the now cold air.

"I don't know! I yelled feeling the cold from the darkness. "I wish I still had Daedalus' Laptop." I whispered to myself. Then I saw what was casting the shadow, it was like what Percy had described, it was a huge snake.

I looked to see that everyone were scared out of their minds. They looked frozen with fear, they stood in a paralyzed state.

"Everyone, we have to defeat him." Percy spoke to everyone in a calm, brave voice. "We must work together here to defeat him, we must work as one!"

Those words echoed themselves in my mind and I started to become less scared. "Percy's right we have to defeat him together, Percy and I can't defeat him by ourselves." I said trying to give them the courage they needed.

"You're right." Jason said with more confidence than before. "Hazel, Piper, Frank, and Leo, let's work together to stop him." They all nodded in agreement.

"Do you all think you could really defeat me?" A raspy hissing voice asked us.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"It's him the god of chaos." Percy answered. "Yes I do believe that we can defeat you.

"Very well, Percy Jackson, your fate has been sealed."

Apophis attacked the Argo II with the force of his tail. The force from his tail was like the earthquake in Haiti. The ship was split in two, all of us ran for the side of the ship with the engine.

"Leo! We can't fight like this land the ship." I yelled telling him to land the ship.

"Okay, I got it." Leo said grabbing the wheel of the ship and steering it away from the god. "Where should I land?" Leo asked me.

I scanned the perimeter of the boat and saw what looked to be water. "Over there by that lake."

He descended towards the lake but it wasn't easy we had to keep dodging his massive tail. When we landed in the lake, he hit the ship and it shattered to pieces. Everyone was falling quickly underwater, Percy being the son of Poseidon and all formed an air bubble underwater big enough for all of us.

"Everyone alright?" He asked looking to make sure he didn't miss anyone.

"Yeah we're fine." I said after checking to see if anyone was injured.

"Good, now we must hurry and form a plan." Percy said.

"He's right we can't just battle him head on." I said in agreement.

"What else can we do then?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." I truthfully answered.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight him head on without a plan." Percy said.

Percy summoned a geyser and shot us out from under the water. Frank turned into eagle and started to scout Apophis for a weak spot, Hazel tried calling for Arion, Leo rummaged through his tool belt looking for weapons, Piper stood there probably trying to figure out what to do, Jason summoned Tempest and pelted Apophis's body with lightning, Percy was summoning a hurricane storm to try to swallow Apophis, and I was standing there trying to think of a plan.

We went on like this for at least an hour until everyone started to get tired.

"No! Not now!" Jason yelled looking at the sky as his lightning storm was diminishing.

"We can't win like this!" Leo yelled as the fire in his palm started to get smaller. The look in everyone's eyes was the look of giving up. I thought to myself, "could this be where we die?" Then something unexpected happened.

An arrow was shot into the sky and it hit Apophis. The arrow was as bright as a flash bang. I saw the arrow pierce through Apophis's body and then the bright light engulfed him. I looked away until the light was gone and when I looked back he was gone. The sky was back to its original color and the whole area was back to its natural color.

Who shot that arrow? I thought to myself than I saw who it was. A girl was standing on the bank of the lake she was holding a silver bow that seemed to have an owl on it. She had long brown hair and she was looking at us with her eyes, which seem to change color depending on what she was looking at.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Someone shot him with an arrow, but who?" Jason asked.

"Guys down there! I yelled answering their questions. "Percy take us down." I said as he shrunk the geyser and pushed us to the shore.

"Who are you?" I asked with cautiousness.

"Me? I'm Lily." The girl answered.

"Are you a demigod?" I asked her questionably.

"Demigod? I guess I am." Lily replied.

"Who's your godly parent?" I asked again keeping everyone in a cautious position.

"Well, I have a dad but I wouldn't say he's godly." Lily said answering my question.

"You can't be a regular mortal." I said. Then I remembered her bow had an owl on it. "No way, your mom is Athena."

"Really?" Lily said shocked.

"Yeah but how did you get that bow if you didn't know who your mom was?" I asked her.

"This bow? It showed up in a box at my front door." Lily explained.

"That's weird mom doesn't usually send stuff to us like that." I said.

"Mom?" She said looking confused.

"Yep, we are sisters!" I said happily hugging her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leo's POV**

Chapter 5

**Leo's Dazing Love**

I stood watching Annabeth hug this girl. I stood mesmerized by the sight of how pretty that girl was.

"Sisters?" Lily said confused.

"Yep! We have the same mom which makes us half sisters." Annabeth explained with a smile.

"So...we're sisters?" Lily asked still unable to comprehend having a sister.

"Yes, we are." Annabeth answered.

"Enough with the sisterly reunion guys." Jason said. "How did you know that we would need your help here?" Jason asked. Annabeth stepped back remembering what had happened.

"How? Well would you believe me if I told you I saw it in a dream?" Lily asked politely.

"Actually, yes we would." Jason answered.

"Well, I had a dream last night that showed me that something like this would happen, so I came here as fast as I could to help." Lily said explaining her reason for being here.

"Well, thanks for the help, without you being here we probably wouldn't have made it out alive." Piper said thankfully.

"Guys! We don't have time for this remember why we're here." Percy said ruining the moment.

"Yeah you're right, sorry. Do you happen to know where we are Lily?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, we are at the Great Salt Lake." Lily said.

"We're in Utah!" Percy yelled frustratedly. "That's not good! We can't walk to Austin this far away."

"You guys, are headed to Austin?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we need to do something there." Hazel said.

"Oh, that's where I came from." Lily said.

"What how?!" Percy asked loudly.

"Um... I can't remember." Lily said.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, I remember waking up this morning but can't seem to remember anything after that." Lily said tapping her noggin trying to remember what happened.

"Do you think Hera has something to do with this?" Annabeth seemed to whisper to Percy.

"Maybe but I don't think so." Percy whispered back.

"Anyways, guys how are we supposed to get to Austin now?" Jason asked. "I mean our ship is broken."

"You're right, Leo? Earth to Leo can you hear me? Leo!?" Percy said trying to get my attention.

"P-pretty." I said still in a daze.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"She's so hot!" I said mesmerized.

"What!?" Jason asked. "Who?" Jason said angrily thinking I was talking about his girlfriend.

"Oh I see." Piper said giggling. "Leo here, is in love with the new girl."


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo's POV**

Chapter 6

**The Ship Repairs**

As Piper said that, I woke up from my mesmerized state and protested. "T-that's not true."

"Oh really? Why is your face red?" Piper said jokingly asked.

"It's hot here!" I yelled in protest. "My face is red because it's hot not because I like someone." I said to Piper trying to avoid eye contact with the new girl, Lily.

Everyone seemed to laugh as I did that. "Anyways, back to what we were talking about, Leo can you fix the ship?" Percy said yet again breaking the mood. Thank the gods, Percy did that or I would have a long love conversation with Piper.

"Um...I'm not sure I need the materials." I said giving Percy a thankful look.

"What do you need?" Hazel asked.

"Um- wood and some celestial bronze." I said as Hazel used her power to summon the bronze. "Great! Now I just need wood." I looked around to see who could get some. "Um...which of you guys are getting the wood?"

"Hm...I can but I'm going to need help." Percy said. "Riptide should definitely be able to cut down some trees." He said scanning the perimeter.

"I'll help you Percy." Jason holding pulling his sword out. "Frank, you should help us too, with your ability to change shape you should be able to help us."

"You make a great point." Frank said with that voice that doesn't really match the size of his body.

I mean Frank is a very buff guy now, he wasn't always like that, he used to be averagely buff until he received his father's blessing.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys." I said.

"That leaves the girls to guard what's left of the Argo II." Jason said.

"Don't worry, we can guard while you guys go get some wood. Don't worry about us hurry and go we don't have much time left before it gets dark." Piper said with reassuring confidence.

"Okay then, be careful." Jason replied back.

"We will, now hurry!" Piper yelled.

"Okay, see you soon." Jason said walking into the woods that surrounded the salt lake. Percy, Frank, and I followed after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hazel's POV **

Chapter 7

**The Attack on Ship**

I stood guarding what's left of the Argo II with Annabeth, Piper, and the new girl Lily. We sat on the bank of the lake, we gossiped about girl stuff, and we learned more about Lily.

"The way you saved us was just amazing!" I said loudly. "Where did you learn how to shoot like that?" I asked.

"I taught myself." Lily said triumphantly.

"What! No way!" Piper yelled surprised.

"Yeah, using a bow has always come naturally to me." Lily said looking at her bow as if she was recalling some memories from it.

"Girls, it's getting dark, where are the guys? Shouldn't they be back already?" Annabeth asked looking worried.

"Annabeth's right they should've been back by now." I said starting to get really worried.

"Maybe we should go look for them." Lily suggested.

"I agree, but we can't leave the ship unguarded." Annabeth said.

"What should we do then, Annabeth?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know but I know that we should stay and guard here. They should be fine Percy and Jason are there, so they should be able to handle any situation." Annabeth said reasonably.

"She's right, we'll wait and guard here until they return, so lets take shifts." I said.

"Okay, how about you and Piper take the first shift and me and Lily take the second shift." Annabeth suggestively said.

"You mean Lily and I." Lily said.

"Yeah, same thing, anyway, take the first shift guys." Annabeth said.

"Alright." I said. At that moment, I saw something dark in the water. "Um...guys we have a problem, there's something in the water!" I yelled.

"What is it? I don't see anything." Annabeth asked.

"Look it's rig-" I was cut off. The shadow started to rise from the water. It struck us with what looked to be a very large crab claw. Over and over it attacked and we dodged trying to get further away from it. The further we got the more visible it was. The light of the shining majestic moon shined on what looked to be a crab the size of a god. It was like a godly sized red crab.

"Is that a crab?" Lily asked.

"Duh! What else does it look like!" Piper said rolling her eyes.

"What is this thing?" I asked Annabeth.

"No way,! It's Karkinos but how can that be? I thought Hercules sent him to the heavens." Annabeth said.

"Karkinos? Who's Karkinos?" I asked.

"You guys would probably know him, as Cancer." Annabeth wisdomly said.

"Isn't that a constellation?" Piper asked.

"Yes, it is." Lily said.

"Then how is a constellation alive and moving?" I asked the daughters of Athena.

"I don't know he was made a constellation by Hera because she hated Hercules." Annabeth said.

"This isn't making any sense." I said thinking about what Annabeth had just told us.

"Guys, he's getting closer." Piper said.

"How are we supposed to defeat him then, Annabeth?" I asked.

She didn't have time to answer that question, Cancer knocked us into the lake. He hit us with such force that before we were in the water, we were twenty feet in the air. I looked around to see everyone struggling to swim to the surface but I couldn't move, It felt like my legs were broken and I couldn't move them. My eyesight started to get dark and everything faded around me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hazel's POV**

Chapter 7

**The Crabby Battle**

It was really dark, it felt like I was sinking deeper and deeper in water. "Hazel! Wake up!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to the feeling of salt on my eyes. Realizing that I was sinking in the Great Salt Lake, I pushed my way to the surface. Holding my breath, I swam to the surface. Almost passing out from the lack of oxygen on the way up, I pulled all my last ounces of energy and pushed to the surface. I made it out of the water and gasped for air. I saw Annabeth and the others fighting Cancer. They seemed to move in unison circling him for his weak spot. Making my way to the shore to join them an idea to defeat Cancer hit me.

"Annabeth! Strike his stomach." I yelled to Annabeth.

"I know! Easier said then done!" Annabeth yelled back. I watched as Annabeth and the others dodge his massively fast legs. The word "horse" kept keeping itself stuck in my mind. An idea crossed my mind as I was thinking fast.

I called the name Arion in my head, hoping he would hear me. At that moment something really fast moved towards me. It stopped and Arion stood next to me. His caramel coat, black hair, and his brown eyes seemed to glimmer with light.

"Arion! How've you been?" I asked feeding him his favorite snack, a gold nugget. He seemed to neigh happily, but at times like this is when I would love to be a child of Poseidon, but oh well. I then remembered that we were in the middle of a battle. I hopped on Arion's back and ordered him to help me get to Cancer's weak spot.

"Come on, Arion! You're almost there." I said as Arion came to a stop underneath Cancer. "Nevermind." I fed Arion another golden nugget and he ran off with the sound of a sonic boom like a jet fighter.

"I've got you now!" I raised my sword up high over my head and jumped with all my strength and stabbed him from underneath. Cancer's figure glowed and exploded into golden dust.

"Hazel, great job! Are you okay?" Piper said with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"Finally! It's over but it's like noon now, where are the guys?" Annabeth said exhaustedly.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go look for them now that the Argo II is completely destroyed." I suggested.

"I wouldn't worry about them, dears." A voice of a women said around us.

"Who are you?" We all said.

"Me? Why don't you see for yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

**Frank's POV **

Chapter 9

**The Wood Hunt**

"Guys do you even know where we're going?" I asked the group.

"Well... I don't." Percy said.

"Leo, do you know where we're going?" Jason asked Leo who seemed to be in a daze.

Hearing Jason's voice he stopped. "I'm pretty sure we've been going in a circle." Leo answered.

"How do you know?" Jason looked at him questionably. "This whole forest could just be really big."

"No I think Leo's right. Look!" I said pointing to a tree with claw marks on it.

"Has that always been there?" Percy questioned. "I don't remember seeing that there before."

"No it wasn't someone or something is watching us." Leo said looking around.

"Everyone watch each others backs." Percy ordered. We all put our backs together with our weapons drawn.

I stood guardedly looking around for anything dangerous. Just then a woman stepped out of the forest. She wore a camp shirt and some blue jeans. Her scarlet colored hair seemed to glow of a dimly red light which matched the color of her reddish brown eyes.

"Those pesky children I can't believe they managed to steal it from me." She said angrily. Realizing that we were standing in front of her she spoke. "Perfect. You guys could help me."

"Who are you? Why should we help you?" I questioned.

"You're Artemis, aren't you?" Percy asked.

"Correct Percy Jackson." Artemis said angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"We need materials to fix our ship." Leo answered.

"Materials huh, very well then, I will get you the materials you need myself but you have to get me something in return." Artemis said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Get you what?" I asked questionably.

"Percy should know." Percy looked like he had an idea of what it was. "You will find it in the hands of time, break from this loop and you should be able to find him. Bring it back to me and I will get you the things you need."

"Break free from this loop? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed that you've been going in a circle?" Artemis said. "You guys are trapped in a time loop break free and find the hands of time."

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked.

"I can't help you with that sorry, I'm not the goddess of time but I believe that you'll figure something out Frank Zhang." Artemis said to me. "I can't stay here much longer help me and I'll help you."

"Wait what do you mean?" I turned to the place where Artemis was supposed to be standing and she vanished. I didn't understand what she mean't by the hands of time.

"Hands of time huh." Percy said from behind me. "Does that mean he's back as well? His faced seemed to grow a little sad like he was remembering something bad. "That's impossible there's no way he could have been revived." Percy seemed to get more and more angry remembering his past.

"Percy calm down." Jason spoke.

Being told to calm down Percy intensity was slowly disappeared. "Yeah your right it's probably not as bad as I think it is."

"Now how do we break this loop?" I said. "Do any of you know a way to break a time loop?"

"No." They all said simultaneously.

"Okay then, what should we do then?" I asked them.

Percy was about to speak when something human-sized and scary started to emerge from the surrounding trees. When it came in contact with the light it looked like a vampiric women. She looked like one of those vampires you see in movies but scarier. She didn't seem to have a functional brain, it was like she was running on instinct.

"Careful guys." Percy said keeping an eye on her and pushing us behind him. "Don't get close she'll suck your blood." At that moment she charged us, opening her mouth to show bloody fangs like that of a vampire. "Everyone weapons up and backs together don't let her near you." We did as ordered as Percy raised his sword and it backed off a little.

"What is it?" I asked in a panic.

"It's a Lamia." Percy said. "Keep her away or she'll win."


	10. Chapter 10

**Frank's POV **

Chapter 10

**Hunt for Time**

The sound of shrieking was a scary sound but it also mean't the end of Lamia. The sound of her shriek gave birth to golden dust showing to us that she was finally dead.

"Finally! We beat her." Exhausted from our battle with Lamia. She was exactly like a vampire, we were only able to beat her by stabbing her with a stake. A thought crossed my mind if it was this hard to beat her, then how are we supposed to beat all the other monsters that we are sure to come across?

"We must hurry guys and break the time loop." Jason said. I looked around for anything that could be the source of keeping us in this time loop. Then Percy noticed something.

"Guys hasn't that tree been in the middle the entire time? When we were walking around in a circle it's been there the entire time. I'm sure it's the thing causing our stop in time." Looking at it I'm sure that Percy was right, it looked like it was glowing with teal colored aura.

"Percy's right guys that's the source for sure. We should destroy it." Looking at it again I knew for sure I was right because I could feel unnatural energy coming from it.

"Right, go!" We all said in unison and charged at the tree. With the force from all our strengths the tree shattered and the sky above us was dark. Stars shined in the clear night sky making a constellation of something I can't seem to make out. It didn't look like anything that I've ever seen before.

"That was exhausting." Jason exhaustedly said. Looking around I could see that all of us were completely exhausted from that one battle.

"Come on guys we can do this there is still more we must do." I said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Frank's right we need to find Artemis's bow and get what we are looking for." Percy said.

"So where exactly are we going to find these so called Hands of Time?" Jason asked. At that moment someone wearing a black shirt with the words Hands of Time printed in white and wearing orange khaki shorts appeared.

"I wonder if you're talking about me." The boy looked like a typical 16 year old teenager but he was resonating with godly power.

"Who are you?" Percy guardedly asked.

"Me? Well I guess you would know me as the Hands of Time since that's what that petty goddess called me." Looking at all of us as if he was seeing how much power we had. "But I guess I should reveal my real name. Kyle Pendragon's the name."

"Kyle Pendragon? Never heard a name like that before." Leo looked as if he was thinking really hard about his name.

"Well I'm assuming you know why we're here then." I looked for any signs of a bow because he didn't seem to be carrying it.

"Indeed you're here for that petty goddess's bow I stole." A smirked appeared on his face. "But how will you get it back I wonder."

"Why do you keep calling Artemis a petty goddess? She's a goddess you should show a little more respect." Percy eyes grew furiously angry.

"Why? It's because I'm not the son of any god rather I'm the son of a Titan and I'm sure you know who Percy Jackson." Percy seemed to be in disbelief while Kyle smirked.

"You can't be there's no way." Percy voice seemed a bit shaky. "It's impossible! It's not possible."

"You're full of disbelief Percy, but I stand in front of you as proof. Maybe I should say who my father is." We all wanted to know and he seemed to know that. "Fine I'll tell you." In a loud clear voice he said. "I, Kyle Pendragon, am the son of the time Titan, Kronos!"


End file.
